This invention relates generally to knockdown tree simulative display arrangements such as employed as Christmas trees and more particularly provides a tree simulating arrangement employing a rigid standard having tiers of branch holders, each tier fixedly secured to the standard along the length thereof, preserved natural foliage branches removably seated within said holders, and a base for receiving said standard, said holders positioned whereby the appearance of a natural tree is simulated when the holders are filled.
Use of natural evergreen trees, particularly as Christmas displays, meet the desirability of tradition, natural beauty, color, foliage and esthetic effect to achieve a long standing popularity as Christmas decorative structures. Notwithstanding their traditional acceptance and popularity, many disadvantages are encountered which tend to deter the use of natural flora for such display purposes and raise the desire for artificial displays. Among these disadvantages are included perishability, disposal problems, including fire dangers inherent as a result of the natural tree drying out after minimal use, a very short useful life, brittleness on aging, etc. Natural foliage is characterized by its non-uniformity, characteristic color, irregular branch arrangement, etc.
Artificial tree display arrangements have been provided which are simulative of natural flora counterparts. These displays are expensive, non-traditional, are not satisfactorily stable, are incapable of being decorated traditionally and possess a uniformity and regularity of branch appearance which detract from their "life-like" appearance.
Known artificial tree arrangements require much expenditure of time and effort in assembly and disassembly. Standards used generally are prebored for receipt of branch ends. Many arrangements require different length branches which are coded and the assembly of which require a predetermined order for installation. Structures offering equal length branches require precisely sequentially angled passageways to be formed in a predetermined pattern in the standard. Often, the branch ends break or splinter. Splinters are encountered as a result of drilling branch holding bores in the standard. Where metal is used, metal particles are encountered which are undesirable.
Although the available displays are attractive and have been widely accepted, a display truly simulative of the natural foliage in color, attitude, texture, orientation of foliage and non-uniformity of the branch arrangement relative to the standard so as to be more simulative of the naturally occurring tree has yet to be available. Efforts to provide a display closely simulative of a natural tree have not been successful.
Stability, durability, permanence, long useful life, reusability, fire and electrical safety while achieving the attitude and configuration of the natural flora would be desirable for tree simulative display structures. In addition, displays which are versatile and which can be made to simulate a variety of natural trees without undue expense, special tools and dies, molds, etc., would fulfil an unmet need. Ease of set-up and knockdown also is a highly desirable factor to be achieved since the present tedious effort required in assembly and disassembly is a factor which deters displays other than naturally occurring flora. Elimination of those other disadvantages of artificial displays referenced above likewise would have considerable advantage to the user.